nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
Genesis is the tenth season of Nutty's Storytime and the first and only season of Series E, premiering on September 11, 2015. It concluded with its two-part finale on November 27, 2015. The season follows three main characters who are determined to learn the truth behind a series of unparallelled and catastrophic phenomena across the world. It is the third season to feature an entire character/setting reset and the second to be completely unreleated to any other season. Production Conception The idea for Genesis was in motion before Insinuation's finale aired. Producers thought the gripping concept would be suitable for a tenth season, as opposed to doing the specials early. Before the season aired, producers regarded Genesis as their greatest Storytime season idea yet. Producers asked the public for help creating some of the characters. Naming privileges were given out, though not all names were necessarily accepted. Kai Yulara, Sofie Quiroga, and Alexandrina Shevchenko were names chosen by the public, though Sofie and Alexandrina were changed from Sophie and Alexandra to better fit with their home. Storytelling Due to the abysmal season that was Hellfire, producers thought it would be best to expunge any references to those seasons from the public's memory, which includes changing Storyteller. Usually, when a Series ends, a new Storyteller is chosen from a pool of characters from the outgoing Series. However, because of the nature of Series D, producers asked the public who they would like as Storyteller, giving options as far back as season 1. The new Storyteller was revealed on July 17, 2015, to be Katarina. She is the first female Storyteller and the first to have been an antagonist in her respective seasons. Had Hellfire not taken place, producers would have most likely chosen Landon to be the Storyteller. He was essentially iced out. For the first time since Renaissance, ''there were two-parter episodes. Unlike the sixth season, however, two-parters were more common, comprising 12 of the 16 episodes. Title Sequence The title sequence changed as part of the new Series. It is set to the ''Teen Wolf theme song and features vibrant color patterns and animations, taken from a music visualizer. The visuals change each episode, making each title sequence unique. For "Umbrage (Part One)" and "Umbrage (Part Two)," a piano version of the theme song was used. For "Hardened Heart (Part One)" and "Hardened Heart (Part Two)," a dubstepped version was used. Promotion At the end of the season 9 finale, producers released a trailer for the tenth season, revealed at the end of the sequence to be Genesis. The music used is called "Burning Bush" from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. There are ten shots for each of the ten plagues, hinting that these ten plagues will occur across the world. On September 4, 2015, producers released a list of every episode title and the names of the main and featured characters. They also promised a premiere date before September 13. It premiered on September 11. Plot Starting one autumn day in 2016, biblical plagues began occurring across the world. Entranced by the sheer improbability and the massive scale of each catastrophe, three individuals embark around the globe to determine the truth behind these phenomena before they claim more lives. Cast Main Characters *Preston Alcott *Chiara Chastain *Alistaire MacGuaire Featured Characters *Liam Porter *Ava Walker *Xue Yunqi *Prince George *Kai Yulara *Jerre Lingala *Sahara Aladeen *Sofie Quiroga *Alexandrina Shevchenko Recurring Characters *Adèle Porter *Cartier Fleuve *Debra Walker *Troy Porter *Prince William Episodes Reception Trivia *''Genesis'' gets its name from two sources. Firstly, the ten plagues are part of the Book of Exodus, which succeed the Book of Genesis. Genesis is also a reference to Gingerbread Chronicles '' and the Genesis movement that sparked the entire Series. Producers thought the title was fitting given how this is Storytime's 10th season. *This is the first season since ''Ghost Genocide ''to feature changing title sequences for each episode. However, this is the first season to have these title sequences aired regularly as opposed to post-finale (as was the case with 6/9 of the 4th season's episodes). *Episode 1 was originally to take place in London, England. However, due to the nature of the fourth Envoy revealed in "Leprosem Princeps," producers had to move the location. They chose Paris, France. Because of this move, the first Gospel also had to be changed. *This season features the only two-part season finale. *''Genesis has the largest death toll of any season, with well over 7 billion deaths. **However, it has the lowest death toll of primary characters, with only one. Category:Seasons Category:Series E